1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to cleaning devices. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to cleaning devices with handles that are selectively flexible or rigid based on their orientation.
2. Description of Related Art
Cleaning devices that have handles are known. These cleaning devices can include, but are not limited to, dusting devices, wiping devices, brushing devices, mopping devices, and others.
In some cleaning applications, it is desired for the handle to resiliently flex or bend (hereinafter “flex”) to allow cleaning in hard to reach places such as the trap of a toilet bowl. Additionally, it is often desired to apply different levels of pressure to the surface being cleaned. For example, the cleaning of lightly soiled areas may require a first level of cleaning pressure, while the cleaning of more highly soiled areas may require a second, higher level of cleaning pressure. The ability to apply different levels of pressure to the surface being cleaned requires the handle to be rigid or inflexible.
Unfortunately, it has been determined by the present disclosure that prior art cleaning devices lack the ability to be both flexible and inflexible as needed.
Accordingly, it has been determined by the present disclosure that there is a need for cleaning devices that overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned and other deleterious effects of the prior art.